Duracero/Leyendas
thumb|250px|La armadura de Jango Fett, hecha de duracero. El duracero era una aleación de metal increíblemente fuerte y versátil, creado a partir de Carvanio, lommite, carbón, meleenium, neutronium y zersium. Era capaz de soportar calores ardientes, fríos helados y una gran presión física, incluso en partes delgadas. Debido a estas propiedades, el duracero era empleado para casi todo, desde fundidoras para otros metales menos resistentes, hasta casco de naves estelares. Sin embargo, aún podían corroerse de la misma manera que las aleaciones de acero menores, y también requería mantenimiento. Los contenedores de duracero eran comunes en toda la galaxia. La armadura de Jango Fett estaba hecha en parte de duracero, y el General Grievous también tenía algunas partes de su cuerpo hechas de este material. La armadura de Darth Vader estaba hecha principalmente de duracero, al igual que la de Boba Fett antes de que la cambiara durante la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica por una hecha de beskar. Tanto el duracero como el duracreto se usaron para los edificios del Aterrizaje de Bartyn. Grados de duracero El duracero era producido en varios grados de tratamiento de calor y composición de aleación para diferentes propósitos de construcción. Algunos de ellos eran: *Grado 9093-T7511 *Grado 9095-T8511 Apariciones *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''The Old Republic: Annihilation'' * * * * * * * *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Camino de destrucción'' * *''Darth Bane: Dinastía del Mal'' *''Tempest Feud'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: La Marca de la Corona'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: Los Defensores de los Muertos'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: Sendero Desconocido'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: Cautivos del Templo'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: Ajuste de Cuentas'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: La Lucha por la Verdad'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: El Fin de la Paz'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: Caza Letal'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: Experimento Maligno'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: Rescate Peligroso'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: Lazos que Atan'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: Muere la Esperanza'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: La Llamada de la Venganza'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: El Único Testigo'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: La Amenaza Interior'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi Edición Especial: Traiciones'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi Edición Especial: Los Seguidores'' * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Maul: Lockdown'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tiniebla'' * * *''El Planeta Misterioso'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Vuelo de Expansión'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars Adventures 1: Hunt the Sun Runner'' *''Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' *''Punto de Ruptura'' *''Traición en Cestus'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' videojuego * *''MedStar I: Médicos de Guerra'' *''MedStar II: Curandera Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (serie TV)'' *''The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''Cloak and Vibroblade'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''La Prueba del Jedi'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)|''Star Wars'' Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith novela]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela juvenil *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''In His Image'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' * *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''El Poder de la Fuerza'' novela *''The Force Unleashed II'' novel * * * *''Amanecer Rebelde'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Scoundrel's Luck'' *''Debts to Pay'' *''The Jewel of Yavin'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Rebel Force: Firefight'' *''Rebel Force: Trapped'' *''Jedi's Honor'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' * *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' * * * *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Sombras del Imperio'' novela *''Sombras del Imperio'' audio libro * *''Mara Jade: Por la Mano del Emperador'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' * * * * * * * *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Ala-X: El Escuadrón Rebelde'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Los Hijos de los Jedi'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Antes de la Tormenta'' *''Ofensiva en Selonia'' * *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Recuperación'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria II: Renacimiento'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Estrella a Estrella'' * *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Tras las Líneas Enemigas II: Resistencia Rebelde'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Los Caminos del Destino'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza II: Refugiado'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Nido Oscuro I: El Rey Unido'' *''Nido Oscuro II: La Reina Invisible'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Traición'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Líneas de sangre'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Tempestad'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Exilio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Sacrificio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Infierno'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Furia'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Revelación'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Invencible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Outcast'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Abismo'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Reacción'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Aliados'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Vórtice'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Convicción'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Ascensión'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Apocalipsis'' * *''X-wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Crucible'' *''Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' * }} Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', Second Edition * *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition * *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * * * * *''Coruscant y los Planetas del Núcleo'' * * * * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' *''Enter the Unknown'' * * *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Dangerous Covenants'' *''Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante'' *''Lords of Nal Hutta'' *''Fly Casual''}} Notas y referencias Categoría:Compuestos Categoría:Tecnología de fabricación Categoría:Aceros